fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Alarcon Hills/The Gay Liberation of Alexander Song
Alexander Song feels upset about being teased that he is friends with Daniel. Three students at his school tease him and call him a gaylord. To prove that Alex and Danny are actually friends, he brings Danny to his house. Another surprising appearance occurs in the story. Plot As Alexander walked home, he kicked the ball saying "Fucking Bitch!". He went to the screen door and he entered the house. As the teen entered the house, we see his young cousin Lizzie writing on the chalkboard "Have a Nice Day!". "Hi! Alex!" she said as he passed by. "Fuck you, Cinderella," Alex said as he crossed off the "Nice" and drew a frown. Alex walks to his room. "Hi, Gaylord," Alex didn't listen to his dad. "Is something wrong?" he asked the troubled boy. "It sure is. I'm seriously sick and tired of being called a fucking gaylord!" he told his dad. "Why is that?" his dad replied. "At school, Camille, Duncan, and Manuel found out about my friendship with Danny that I'm so pissed off that I don't feel like talking about it!" Alex stormed off to his room. "Alex?" his mother walked in. "What? What's the fucking matter with you getting caught?" Alex told his parents. "Did they catch you fisting?" his father asked Alex. "It's a long story. But, they found out that I was fisting Daniel Gates in the guys bathroom." he told his parents. "Did he give in?" his mother asked. "No, that's not the point. Me and Danny are friends, not lovers." he replied. "Try to tell Ms. Dawn about the whole thing." his mother suggested to Alex. "I agree. Try to tell Mrs. Dawn" his father told Alex. The next day, Alex brought Daniel to his house. "Hey, Honey. What's cookin?" Alex's father went into the kitchen. "Ah. This is for Alex's friend, not your stomach!" his wife told him. Alex and Danny walked into the kitchen and introduced him, and said that they are going upstairs. "You fucking idiot!" Alex's mother yelled after Danny clumsily knocked over the vegetables. "Get the fuck out of here" Alex calmly told Danny. In the bedroom, both guys state that they didn't have an orgasm. "Why can't I cum when I want to?" Danny asked. "I figured it out; you don't erect yourself." Alex solved Danny's problem. "I will change you. Take off your shirt and show me your hot chest" he added. Danny took off his shirt. "See? You're hot without your shirt on!" Alex said. "Really?" asked Danny. "Now let's start working to it!" Alex agreed to fix Danny into a new guy. In the living room, Danny wore a tank top and carried a bunch of heavy stuff. "Good posture is important. Keep up the good work!" Alex congratulated Danny. Later, Alex fixed Danny up a little. The following day, "The New Danny" walked into the Song/Jensen household receiving glances from Alex's parents. "I'd open the book" Alex said. "Really? With the positions in it?" Danny asked Alex. "Yeah!", Alex answered Danny's question. "I love you, Alex!" Danny kindly told Alex. "Let me see the position you chose for us to do." Danny added. "What do you think about this one?" Alex showed Danny a position of their choice. The next day, Alex felt depressed. "Hi honey!" Alex's mother greeted him. "What's wrong?" she added. "Are you going to tell me what happened in school today or what?" his mother pressured him. "Yeah. Yeah. Lucy told shit." Alex told mother. "What? What happened?" his mother asked. "Oh god. Today at school, Danny was good-looking after I made him over. All the girls were looking at him saying how hot he was." he told his mother. "What's the problem with that?" his mother asked. "What's wrong with that?" Alex exclaimed, "he wants to turn straight now! Why does it happen to me?" That night, Alex was talking to his mother saying that Danny is the "New Alex". He adds that Danny can turn straight whenever he wants to. He can always get a new guy. Alex leaves to go to bed. At school, Taylor came up and told Alex that there's a new guy that likes him. His name is Tyler Mills. Alex is not interested. She tells Alex that he can get over Danny. What made Alex change his mind is that Tyler has light hair, and is handsome. He would appreciate it, but Tyler is not Danny's type. Alex couldn't do it because he's in love with Danny. "The New Danny" comes up and has an antagonistic semi-douche side. At home, Alex tells his parents why Danny broke up with Alex; he couldn't dance. Then the parents demonstrate him on dancing properly. At school, Danny and Alex are given seats on the stage, telling the faculty, even his favorite therapist Ms. Dawn, why neither of them shouldn't be expelled from Alarcon Hills. Danny is given the opportunity to share why he doesn't deserve to be expelled. "Mr. Meyer, there are plenty of reasons why I should stay in school. Even though me and Alex were fisting in the bathrooms, and he helped me acheive my goals because of his great teamwork, I feel that I am the most handsome guy on the school, and Alex has no friends. You should keep me in school." Danny finished his speech. "I think I should stay in school because I am much better than Danny, and my penis is much hotter than his, because all the teachers tell me so." Alex performed his speech "Thank you!" he added. After the speeches were read, the faculty were snickering because of how hot both guys were. The speeches were great, and Alex and Danny are even. Unfortunately, one of them ended up getting expelled. "Danny, you can stay," Principal Meyer said. "Alex, you're expelled!" he also added. Danny cheered while Alex glared. That night, Alex didn't feel the same after Danny left. Alex openly admits that he's in love with Danny, he is with Evelyn, and Alex got expelled. On the way to the bedroom, Alex opens the door. It was Danny, who missed Alex and couldn't take the seperation, and his new friend, Evelyn Newson. Alex finally regains Danny, and his leadership role at Alarcon Hills. Category:Alarcon Hills